The present invention relates generally to a tilt angle adjustable stand, in particularly, relates to a tilt angle adjustable stand for flat panel display such as LCD display, monitor and related products.
Flat panel display such as LCD monitor and plasma screen display has gained increasing popularity over the traditional display as the former is less bulky and easier to be carried for mobile use. While the flat panel display demonstrates such advantages over the traditional display, it nevertheless has its own limitations. One notable limitation is that the light intensity of the flat panel display, which affects the clarity of the visual objects displayed, may vary significantly when these visual objects are viewed from different angles. Consequently, unless the view angle of the flat panel display can be easily adjusted through the use of a tilt angle stand, its popularity may face challenge.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art stand for the flat panel display comprises a shaft cover 20 that transversely protrudes from a backside of a LCD monitor 10. The shaft cover 20 is connected with a shaft 30, which penetrates through a pair of shaft holes of a base plate 40 to become engaged with a pair of rotation knob 50. The rotation knob 50 is rotated clockwise to tighten up and fix the LCD monitor 10 to the base plate 40 of the stand. When the view angle of the LCD monitor needs to be adjusted, the LCD monitor 10 has to be un-tighten by rotating the rotation knob 50 counterclockwise while pushing simultaneously the LCD monitor 10 to a desirable angle, followed by re-tightening up the LCD monitor 10 to the base plate 40 through the action of the rotation knob 50.
The prior art LCD monitor stand therefore has a significant shortcoming. As it relies solely on the action of the rotation knob 50 to tighten up the LCD monitor 10 to the base plate 40, the LCD monitor may easily be loosen up regardless how hard the rotation knob 50 is tightened. In addition, such prior art stand is not capable of providing steady support for LCD monitor whose screen is designed as a xe2x80x9ctouch input devicexe2x80x9d to sustain pressure resulting from constant touching and pushing by users.
There is therefore an apparent need for a flat panel display stand that not only provides firm support for the monitor, but also provides a convenient mechanism for the adjustment of view angle.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a tilt angle stand for flat panel display that employs a cam to tighten up the monitor to the stand while providing a convenient mechanism for view angle adjustment.
The present invention represents advancement in the art in that it produces a tilt angle, adjustable stand suitable for adjusting the view angles for flat panel display such as LCD display, monitor and related products, which substantially obviates the problems of prior art stand. A tilt angle stand for flat panel display, comprising:
One aspect of the invention is to provide for a holding plate to which the flat panel display is installed onto the tilt angle stand. The holding plate comprises a pair of gear plates protruding from left and right undersides of the holding plate, Each of the gear plates has a plurality of arc shape gear teeth and a shaft through which each of the gear plates becomes connected to a sidewall of a base plate that enables the holding plate to move around the shaft towards or away from the base plate to provide for easy adjustment of the view angle of the flat panel display.
One more aspect of the invention is to provide for a pair of positioning pawls pivotally installed to the correspondent left and right sidewall of the base plate. Each of the positioning pawls has several gear teeth that match the corresponding arc shape gear teeth of the gear plates such that the positioning pawls are firmly engaged with the gear plate when the gear plate is being rotated for angle adjustments.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide for a pair of cams rotationally installed inside a pair of grooves of the corresponding positioning pawls through a transmission shaft. The transmission shaft connects the pair of cams to the corresponding sidewalls of the base plate to effectuate simultaneous rotational movements of the pair of cams in response to the rotation of the transmission shaft so that the gear teeth of the positioning pawls becomes tightly engaged with the correspondent arc shape gear teeth of the gear plate to lock the gear plate in a still position thereby securing a desirable view angle for the flat panel display.